Flip Flop Boomerang
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver and Gillian are on the run, but the enemy is closer then they know.


Gillian yawned widely, staring out at the water disinterestedly. The ocean was everywhere, all around them as the white Lear jet glided through the air between the water and the sky. They had been flying for several hours and the young woman sighed. She decided she had had enough and began punching numbers into the on-board computer. The program was accepted and the green light of the autopilot came on; the plane was now flying itself. 

"Thank _God_ for autopilot." She whispered to herself as she stood up, hunching over a little as she turned around and went through the small door that led to the rest of the plane. 

There was a pair of tan leather captain's chairs; behind them was a pair of tan leather couches. After that was a small door that led to the bathroom and the bedroom. 

Gillian walked past the couches and slipped inside the door, to the left was the bathroom, to the right was the small bedroom. 

The bedroom was simple, a queen size bed and a small reddish brown nightstand took up most of the room. There was a flat television on a pedestal hanging in the center of the beige padded wall and a pair of gold lamps that were just above the headboard. 

MacGyver was lying in the center of the white comforter; he was on his side asleep. The assassin was still in the clothes they had left in, a pair of black jeans and a red silk shirt. The young woman was still in her red cotton dress with flowers on it; she kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed, stretching out on her side. She watched him, taking in the sight and the peacefulness of his handsome face. He looked so angelic, his long eyelashes touching his cheek and the way his lips were pressed together; it was deceiving for MacGyver was anything but an angel.  

Gillian leaned over him; her tongue slipped from between her lips and dragged along his jaw. _God he even tastes good, _she thought to herself and silently moaned at the warmth of his skin. She did it again, this time her tongue tracing partially over his lips. She sighed, nuzzling the side of his face. 

A hand quickly reached out and grabbed her shoulder, shoving it back against the comforter. 

Gillian suddenly found herself on her back, staring up at her fully conscious teacher. She was being pressed into the mattress by his weight and the warmth of his body was intoxicating.

"How much longer 'til we get there?"

Gillian swallowed hard. "We're only about half way; we still have at least a few more hours flying time."

MacGyver was staring down at his student, seeing the deer in the headlight look flickering in her eyes. She had gone from predator to prey. This was a good thing, the assassin was in the mood to eat her alive. 

"Good, that gives us plenty of time." Mac shifted partially to one side, letting his hand trace down her body. He felt her start to tremble as his hand found the end of her dress and began to pull it up.

Gillian licked her lips and pressed them together, every stroke of her teacher's hand left her quivering and she only shook harder as she felt the cool air in the cabin on her exposed skin. "The autopilot is engaged, it should let us know when we're getting close."

He pulled the dress up to her waist and over her head, scooting down the length of her body. His fingers curled around the waistband of her black panties and pulled them off her body.  Mac's hand slowly glided down her bare legs and opened them.

The young woman's heart was thumping madly in her chest as she lifted her head and watched as her teacher settled himself between her legs. She could feel his warm breath on her lower stomach and knowing what he was about to do had caused her breathing to speed up.

Mac raised his head up and met her gaze before lowering his head back down.

Gillian gasped, feeling the warm tongue of her mentor invading her slowly. Her hands were at her sides and she dug her nails into the comforter. Her face warmed in a blush almost instantly and she closed her eyes, her back arching slightly. She spread her legs a little further, letting her teacher have as much access to her lower body as possible. Her head started rolling from side to side, a low groan escaping her lips. She was breathing harder now, her hips beginning to move.

MacGyver shifted a little, bringing his upper arms under her thighs. He curled his arms up and over the top of them, holding her in place. 

The red haired woman whimpered, the pleasure was overwhelming her now and she slammed her head against the pillow. She raised her head, seeing the bright blond top of her mentor's. "Mac…"

He lifted his face to acknowledge her, his cheeks were flushed and there was desire brewing in his eyes. 

Gillian licked her lips and pressed them together. "I want you in me."

It wasn't a request, it was a plead and the assassin sat up, sitting back on his haunches as his fingers found his belt and started unbuckling it.

His student sat up, grabbing his shirt and began unbuttoning it. She parted the material and buried her face in his chest, licking and nibbling it. She was almost frantic, wanting to taste every bit of him that she could.

Mac pulled his pants down his thighs; he put his hands on Gillian's upper arms and used his weight to lay them both back.  He shoved into her hard, groaning at feel of her warmth encasing him.

Gillian gasped, her hands were around his lower back and she pushed him into her. "Yes, take me."

He wasn't gentle; his passion dictated that he couldn't be. His thrusts were hard, demanding, causing the bed to bump into the padded wall behind it. Mac was panting; he could feel the sweat was beginning to soak through his shirt. He was looking down into Gillian's face, seeing the shine of her skin; every slam of his hips brought out a cry from her. Her eyes were closed but then her lids slowly raised and the look of submission in her eyes sent a jolt straight down his spine. MacGyver shuddered, the pleasure vibrating down his backbone achingly slow. 

Gillian grabbed his back, her fingers sinking into his skin as she arched hers, her hips pressing against his. Her orgasm was rippling through her and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

MacGyver was watching her face and a smug expression crossed his face. "Surrender to me...." He whispered harshly as he kept thrusting into her. 

They rode out their pleasure together, finally falling onto the bed in a sweaty heap sated and silent. Within minutes the couple had fallen asleep, still on top of one another. Neither one had the strength to move.

Gillian woke with a start, sitting up; the fog of her sleepiness burning off as she looked around. _The jet, we're on the jet. She thought to herself as she glanced beside her, seeing the slow rise and fall of MacGyver's bare chest. His head lolled to one side; he had one hand lying across his stomach.  _

The young woman smiled, lying back down beside him. She turned on her side, reaching out to cover his hand gently.

"Will we still be in contact with Chancellor?"

Mac's eyelids slowly rose. "We'll have to be."

Gillian snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going to stay in Kauai?"

"We have to find someplace on the beach. I want isolation, just in case."

"Just in case of _what_?"

The assassin looked down at her. "We've got Murdoc and all of the resources of the Department of External Services after us and more than likely the Phoenix Foundation too because we killed one of their Operatives."

The young woman sighed. "And the fact that Thornton was a friend of theirs too."

"Exactly." MacGyver slid out from under his student and got up. He picked up his jeans and slipped them on. He went over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. The satellite phone was in there and he set it down on the bed. "Chancellor's supposed to have set up a special secured channel that not even the board has access too."

Gillian sat up, looking at the bright silver briefcase that was now on the bed. She glanced up at her mentor, narrowing her eyes a little. She studied him carefully. "Mac there's something you're not telling me."

The blond man said nothing. He licked his lips and pressed them together as he bent down and picked up his shirt. He slipped it on but didn't button it; leaving it to hang open down his chest. 

His protégé was still staring at him, waiting for him to speak. She pulled a pillow out from underneath the comforter and hugged it to her chest. "I'm waiting."

A pair of slightly narrowed eyes met her face. MacGyver crossed his arms over his chest, he was frowning deeply. "Didn't you find it _interesting that Murdoc kidnapped you right out of your house?"_

Gillian looked at her mentor, her eyes growing wide. She hadn't even thought of that fact. "Oh my God." She shook her head slowly. "It didn't even…"

"It didn't even occur to you that he was able to find out where you lived." Mac spoke in a calm voice, but there was an underlying tone of steadily rising anger. "Unless you told the Malibu Sheriff's Department where you lived when they questioned you about Thornton's death."

"Of course I didn't! I used the address for that fake apartment we set up in LA." The young woman was completely floored; her throat felt as if she had swallowed sandpaper. "He was the cab driver that picked me up from the airport but that still doesn't explain… how did he find my house? He knew the layout of it; he had to have been casing it beforehand."

The assassin leaned against the padded wall of the airplane, his frown dissipated but the depth of his gaze remained unaltered. "Murdoc's gotten to someone on the inside. I don't know who yet and neither does Chancellor but he's trying to find out. That's why he made a new secure channel for us to contact him with."

Gillian sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Well, looks like the game just got a little more interesting."

Her instructor shrugged his shoulders. "Murdoc thinks he's clever. He thinks he can get to us but he's wrong."  

A loud beeping ended the conversation and Gillian set her pillow aside and got up. She bent down and picked up her dress. "That's the autopilot. We're probably coming into Kauai."

The young woman slipped her dress back over her head and left the bedroom.

MacGyver was lying on his stomach on top of the smooth tan sand that made up the empty beach. The silence broken only by the whooshing sound of the clear water crashing onto the shore; the beach was the on the far west coast of the island.  He had his pair of black binoculars in his hands and raised them to his face.  They were focused on a white stucco house; it sat all alone on the deserted beach.

The house was a long rectangle shaped structure.  There were ten square pillars lined up in groups of two, along the front of it. The trim along the edge of the front porch was a shade of pale sea foam green. As was the two wooden rails that sat on either side of the half dozen steps that led to the door. The front of the house had four big square windows that let the assassin see straight into the house. 

There was a headset on the blond man's head and he lifted the black microphone higher on his cheek. "Gillian…come in."

_"I'm here Mac."_ The sweet soft voice of his student came in loud and clear. _"This beach seems deserted, I don't see another house. So whoever lives in that house owns this beach, I saw a ton of signs about this being private property."_

Mac lowered his binoculars and looked around. The sand was mixed in with brush and there were bits of broken sea shells scattered all around him. A breeze began to come into the shore, blowing the strong scent of salt into his face.  "I think we've found our house." 

Gillian was sitting beside her mentor, her legs folded under her as she looked at the house a few hundred yards away. The breeze was blowing harder this time, brushing her hair back with an invisible hand away from the front of her dress.

"Beautiful."

Her teacher was now propped up on his elbows; he turned to look at her. "Private."

The red haired woman shrugged. "You have good taste in houses." 

MacGyver tilted his head sideways, narrowing his eyes at her. "I chose this house for its location and isolation, not because it's _nice." He sat up and put his hands around his back, pulling out his Beretta._

"So how are we going to do this?"

He stood up and stretched his hand out to her. "Very simple." 

Gillian placed her small hand in his, letting him pull her up to her feet. Despite the sandals she wore, her feet still sank into the sand. She looked down, lifting each foot and shaking out the sand as best she could, running her hands down the back of her dress, brushing it off. 

"Okay so what are we going to do?"

Mac turned around partially, picking something up off of the sand. When he faced forward again he had a small black suitcase in his hands.  He didn't say a word; he simply opened the case and began digging into it.

Mac was limping heavily; he had Gillian in his arms as he stomped down the beach towards the white stucco house.  The young woman was unconscious, her red dress was ripped and tattered, there was blood from running down her legs from her scrapped knees.  

Gillian's hair was disheveled; the long red locks were across her face, obscuring it from sight.  She had one hand dangling freely towards the ground; the other was lying across her stomach.

The blond man was a mess as well, his red silk shirt was missing a sleeve, the front of it was gaping open from missing buttons and there were a few long slashes in it. The exposed skin from the open shirt was scratched and bloody. He had a purple swollen eye and a gash on his head, the blood turning his hair a deep shade of red. There was another cut on his lips; a crimson trail went from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. 

He stumbled up the stairs to the door, breathing heavily from pain and exhaustion as he lifted Gillian up momentarily. He pressed her to his chest, a hand on her back to give her support. 

The door to the house was white, it was made of oak and there were glass panels that went up the sides of it and across the top. 

Mac took a moment to run his hand through his hair before he pounded on the portal with a closed fist.

The door was thrown open and a man in his late 40's was behind it. He was a stoutly man, with thinning light brown hair and a matching beard. He was dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt and his hazel eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?"

MacGyver swallowed hard, looking down at the woman in his arms. "Please…you've got to help us." He looked back over his shoulder. "Please." He stumbled a little, practically tossing Gillian into the burly man's arms as he fell down onto all fours.

"Whoa! I got her, don't worry." He took Gillian from him and turned towards the kitchen. "Patty! Honey can you come here please?"

A short petite woman that was about five foot 4 came to the front door. She had dishwater blond hair that went down to her ears and she was dressed in jeans and a pink sweatshirt. She gasped at what she saw and quickly got down on her knees, touching MacGyver on his back. "Oh my God Ben, what happened?" 

Mac raised his face to look at her. "Someone… someone attacked us. Help my wife please…she's hurt."

Patty nodded, taking a hold of Mac's arm. "Here let me help you up." She stood up, helping the injured man get to his feet.

"Come on; let's get them to the guestroom."

Ben carried Gillian down the hall into the first door on the left.  The guest bedroom was done in a light shade of yellow. The walls were covered by it and the bed spread on the king size bed matched it. There was no furniture in the room, only the bed and a pair of sliding mirrors that was the closet. 

Gillian was gently laid down on the bed and Ben carefully moved her hair aside, he saw her face and shook his head. The young woman had two black eyes and bruises on her cheeks. Her nose was bloody and there were small cuts on her forehead. 

Patty came into the room, one arm around MacGyver's as she led him through room and sat him down on the bed. "Ben should we call the police?"

Mac shook his head. "No! Please don't call them." He shook his head, looking down at Gillian lying beside him.  His face seemed to drop, and his eyes grew sad. "It happened so fast…she was just screaming all of a sudden and there they were!" He wiped his hand across his eyes, wincing at the pain as his fingers grazed his injured eye. 

Patty nodded, touching Mac on his shoulder. She was standing beside the bed. "Don't worry we'll take care of her." She glanced at her husband. "I'm going to take him to the bathroom and clean him up; you get the first aid kit and take care of her." She turned back to Mac, a small smile on her face. She could see the worry and fear in his eyes. "She's going to be okay." 

MacGyver sighed, dropping his head for a moment. His chin raised back up, a solemn look blooming on his battered face. "She's all I've got."

Ben disappeared for a moment, reappearing with the first aid kit. "After we clean you both up, we'll decide what to do."

Patty took Mac by the arm and helped him get to his feet. He was still limping, favoring his right ankle. "Come on, the bathroom's over here."

Together they left the bedroom closing the door behind them, leaving Gillian alone with Ben.

The bathroom was further down the hall and Patty pushed open the door, stepping into it. Mac followed her carefully, closing the door behind him. She had her back to him, walking across the white tiled floor to a tall wooden cabinet that contained towels and other personal items. 

The doors were pulled open and Patty was standing in front of row after row of thick colorful towels; there were shelves under them filled with other things. "So where did this happen?" She pulled out a bottle of peroxide and a few washcloths, reaching for a box of band aids.

Mac watched her, his worrisome expression dissolving into a cold one as he quickly crossed the room.

"Any idea what any of them looked like?" 

Patty was closing the doors when a pair of hands quickly grabbed her. She gasped; the items in her hand dropping onto the floor.

The first hand covered her mouth, cutting off her brief noise of surprise while the other snaked around her waist. She was jerked backwards, slamming into a solid chest.

"For your kindness…" A cold stern voice was suddenly in her ear as the hand pressed more firmly against her mouth. The other hand started moving; it slid up her waist, up her chest and settled across her neck. A strong forearm was now putting pressure on her throat.  "Your death will be painless." 

The words had barely reverberated in Patty's ear when the hand across her mouth jerked her head sideways, snapping her neck.

Gillian was lying on the bed in the exact position she had been placed. Her left hand was at her side, while her right was across her stomach. Ben was beside her, his attention focused on the first aid kit that sat in his lap. He was going through it, looking for various things he was going to need to start treating his patient.

The young woman was more than aware of what was happening. She didn't risk opening her eyes but her highly trained senses painted the picture. Her victim was setting on the edge of the bed partially facing her. Her fingers pressed into her stomach, slipping into a slit that was in her dress. 

"Okay, I think we got everything here but the first thing we should do is wake you up."

Ben picked up an ammonia tablet and broke it up with his fingers; he waved it under her nose a few times.

Gillian stirred, moving her head a little. She started coughing, her eyes fluttering as she rolled onto her side.

The stout man patted her back. "Hey now it's okay. Take it easy, you're safe."

The assassin pulled her silver dagger out of the slit in her dress, curling her right hand around it.  "Where am I?"

"You're in a beach house; your husband brought you here. He said you both were attacked." He put a gentle hand on her left shoulder and started rolling her back.

Gillian put her hand by her side, her fingers gripping the handle firmly. "Where is my husband?"

She was on her back again, staring up into a round face. 

"My wife Patty took him to get him cleaned up." Ben leaned down, getting a closer look at her wounds. "My goodness you're a mess aren't you?"

The injured young woman nodded, bringing her right hand up at lightning speed.  

The dagger pierced Ben under his chin, the blade going straight up into his skull. He didn't even have time to react.

There was a splash of blood that ran over Gillian's hand but not one single sound came out of the stout man. She watched as Ben's eyes widened briefly before they turned cloudy, glazing over with death as he keeled over on the bed.  

"Very good."  MacGyver pushed the door open, a pleased expression on his face as he stepped into the room. "Quick and quiet, two of the biggest lessons I taught you."

Gillian sat up, rolling Ben onto his back. She pulled her dagger out; it came away with a slight squishing sound as she glanced at the white face of her victim. "Don't forget the element of surprise; he never knew what hit him." She climbed off the bed and left the room, heading to the bathroom to clean up. "What'd you do to Patty?" She opened the door and turned on the faucet, rinsing off her dagger. She rubbed her hands together, washing off the blood.

"I broke her neck." MacGyver stepped in behind her.  "She's out in the garage. There's some bricks out there, we can use them to sink the bodies into the ocean." He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror. "You did a good job on the makeup." Mac reached out, putting his hands on her shoulders. He took a step closer, rubbing his body against hers.

Gillian smiled; she was leaning over the sink and felt something hard brush across her behind. She lifted her eyes, looking in the mirror. "Killing turns you on Mac?" She could see his face and the slight flush even through all the makeup. 

"No." He straightened her up, his arms coming around her waist. They moved up her stomach slowly. "Seeing _you kill turned me on."_

His student sighed, leaning back a little to rub her behind against him. "So I see." She did it again, her butt brushing against the stiffness she felt wedging between their bodies. Gillian heard him breathe in sharply and she couldn't help but feel a rush of power go through her. "What are you going to do about it?"

MacGyver's jaw clenched slightly, there was lust brewing in his eyes as he bumped her hard with his body. Gillian instinctually put both of her hands out palms down, to brace herself against the sink. Her hands slapped against the cold porcelain. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, about to voice her displeasure.

The blond man didn't give her the chance; his fingers found the neck of her red dress and with one tug the already tattered material gave way. Mac parted the dress; it ripped out away from her body exposing her bare back and silky lingerie.

Gillian gasped, her dress being ripped open and the sudden rush of air on her skin was a strange sensation.

Mac dropped the practically shredded dress at her feet. He took off her bra and slid her panties down to her ankles. He squatted, tugging on her underwear until she stepped out of them. His student was now totally uncovered, leaning over the sink.

The blond man was still crouched down; he reached up putting his hands on her hips. He started standing back up, sliding his body along hers. When he got to the base of her spine he buried his face in it enjoying the feel of her skin. He kissed it, flicking out his tongue to taste it as he continued standing up.

His partner sighed softly, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.  Her teacher was dragging his soft tongue up the center of her back and it was creating tingles that were making her shudder. 

MacGyver was lying against her, breathing down that back of her neck. "You want an answer to that question?" His voice was a harsh whisper that sent chills down her backbone.

The young woman nodded fast. "Yes, answer me." 

Her instructor gave her a nod as one hand reached between them to pull down his zipper. "You'll get your answer." He put both hands on her shoulders and pulled her backwards onto him

The bathroom was suddenly filled with the sounds of heaving breathing and pleasure filled groans as the two assassins celebrated their new living quarters. 

The couple settled into their new accommodations nicely, giving the former owners a watery grave a few yards away from shore. The natural predators in the ocean would help them dispose of the bodies, wiping away all trace of the crime.

The location was perfect, no one around for miles and that was exactly how MacGyver wanted it. Over the course of the next few weeks he turned the beach into his own private kingdom, even going as far as to set booby traps. It would be a deadly greeting and surprise to unwelcome visitors. 

The house served a dual purpose as not only as their domicile but their headquarters as well. MacGyver was relentless, trying to find the leak that had sprung in HIT.  Someone had given away vital information about Gillian that would lead to him and that part irritated him more than anything.  He was going to find the leak and plug it…permanently.  It was only a matter of time and that was the only solace to the whole situation.  The person or persons involved were going to make a mistake sooner or later and when they did, he would be waiting.

The silver briefcase on top of the shiny cherry wood dining table began to ring. The ring had a high pitch tone to it that echoed throughout the luxurious house.

Gillian opened her eyes, the melodious chirping of the ringing finally reaching the bedroom. The young woman sighed as she sat up slowly; turning to see her companion was still asleep. She reached out, touching MacGyver's blond hair gently. 

The room the couple was in was simple, yet fancifully decorated. The king size black lacquer bed sat in the middle of the room. Surrounding it was a tall headboard, a set of matching nightstands and a wide shining dresser with a mirror. 

Gillian threw back the black velvet comforter and climbed out of the bed. She grabbed her mentor's black silk robe and shrugged it on, covering her bare body with it.  She opened the pair of double doors and left the bedroom. 

"All right, all right! I'm coming." The young woman ran her hand through her long hair, flipping it over her shoulder. She found the briefcase and popped the locks open. The silver lid was raised, revealing a satellite phone. It had a special switch that lay in the middle of a sea of flashing buttons. She opened the red cover and flipped the descrambler on before reaching down and picking up the silver phone.

"Hello?"

_"Gillian my darling, how are you?"_

The young woman grinned as she adjusted the phone closer to her mouth. "Good Morning Chancellor, I'm fine, how about you?"

_"I'm fine, where is MacGyver?"_

Gillian looked behind her shoulder towards the direction of the bedroom. "He's asleep, but if you need me to get him…"

_"I do, please."_

"All right, hold on."

The assassin sighed as she walked back through the kitchen and living room. She stepped through the double doors. MacGyver was now on his back, his arms tucked under his head. He lifted it when he saw his student come back. He couldn't help but notice what she had on and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's _my_ robe."

"I know, it's a little big but fits rather nicely." Gillian grinned as climbed onto the bed, the silver phone in her hand. "Here, call for you." She laid down beside him, running the back of the phone down his bare chest.

MacGyver yawned; he grabbed her wrist and took the phone from her. He glided her hand down his chest and stomach, pushing it under the black silk sheet that was across his waist. He guided it to his manhood and placed it there. "Who is it?"

"Well considering that only _one person on this entire planet knows where we are, that sort of narrows it down doesn't it?" _

Mac sighed as he placed the phone to his ear. "Yes Chancellor?"

_"It's about time MacGyver, I've been waiting."_

"My apologies, what's up?"

_"I'll get to that in a minute, how is __Kauai__?"_

Gillian scooted closer to her mentor. She leaned over and began to drag her tongue up his rib cage.  It traveled up the center of his chest, the hair there tickling her tongue as it moved up to flick across his nipples. She covered one of them with her mouth as her hand slowly stroked him.

The blond man's body jerked, he widened his eyes at her briefly. "Oh it's good; we're the only house on this side of the island."

_"You always did like your privacy." _ The man on the other end cleared his throat. _"All right, let's talk business now. I have a client that wants to meet with you."_

"Who?" MacGyver's other hand clamped down on the lump moving under the sheet. He pressed her hand down and began to move it in a slow, lazy circle. "You know I don't like to meet with clients Chancellor, my job is to kill not be social and given recent events I'm even _more_ skeptical."

Gillian raised her head, looking down at her teacher's chest. The whole area was red. She leaned over him again, nipping the skin all the way down to his belly button. The silk sheet was flung back and moved her hand away from him. The red haired woman's lips took the place of her fingers.

_"I know how you feel, especially with the leak still not plugged but this is a very special client Mac.  I wouldn't be asking otherwise."_

The assassin sighed, partially out of annoyance and partially out of the actions of his student. He lifted his head and looked down at her. The bright red hair of his pupil was hanging down, brushing against his stomach. 

Gillian lifted her eyes and looked at him, a wicked grin drawing up the corners of her mouth in a soft seductive smile. She was finally getting even with him for the one time he had been so torturous to her while she was on the phone with Pete. She licked her lips slowly as she lowered her head once more and captured his growing shaft in her mouth. 

Mac flopped back against his pillow as he swallowed hard. "What's so special about this client that he gets the privilege of meeting me in person?"

There was a silence on the line that seemed to last forever. _"He's an old friend of mine that has admired your work for some time now. He's in your area and asked if I would set up a meeting with you."_

Gillian felt a hand on her head; she thought it was placed there to encourage her. She widened her eyes in surprise when the fingers curled in her hair pulled her head up. She was about to ask why he had done that when she saw the displeased look on her teacher's face. 

"I don't do this sort of thing Chancellor; there are too many risks involved."

_"You can be in disguise Mac, you always are. There are security precautions you can take to insure your safety and Gillian's as well. Please Mac, do it as a favor to me."_

The assassin sighed heavily, wiping his hand down his face. "All right, I'll do it." He looked at his pupil and shook his head. "When and where?"

_"The Kona Kauai, __3 o'clock__ this afternoon. He'll be sitting at a table close to the bar with a vase of white roses on top of it."_

Gillian was rubbing Mac's legs, trying to make him feel better about whatever it was that Chancellor wanted him to do. His hand was still in her hair, he began to stroke it gently, his fingers moving down her face. He gave her a slight nod of his head as he stroked her cheek and traced his hand down the side of her neck. His hand didn't stop, moving down to gently circle her breast. 

MacGyver's eyes were intense, his lips pressed together in anger. "I'm doing this because you ask it of me Chancellor but take a friendly warning. If this is a _trap_ of _any kind or a deception in __any form….both you and your __friend will have to answer to me for it, and the HIT board won't have one damn thing to say about it." His voice had taken on a stern icy tone that caused his student to involuntarily shudder. _

Mac hung up the phone and laid it down beside him. "Did you get all of that?"

The young woman shook her head. "Not all of it Mac, who are we meeting?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Some friend of Chancellor's that wants to meet me."

Gillian creased her brow. "Meet you? Like a fan?"

"I don't know, it's stupid though and I don't like it."

"Yeah I can tell when you threatened to kill Chancellor _and his friend." She was still rubbing his legs. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"_

MacGyver looked at her, his face serious. "You can finish what you started."

His student grinned, her hand once more closing around the still hard flesh of her mentor. "You mean this?"

Mac shook his head slowly. "No…your mouth."

Gillian lowered her head and took him into her mouth once more. Her teacher groaned, his back lifting slightly off of the bed. He hissed through his teeth as his arms reached out at lightning speed and grabbed her head. Mac held her head in place as his hips began to bump, thrusting into her mouth. He was breathing hard, a string of soft groans and sighs coming out his mouth. His hips began to move faster as the pleasure began to burn in the pit of his stomach.

Gillian was breathing hard, her whole body was throbbing. She wrestled out from under her teacher's grip and climbed up him, lowering herself down his hard flesh. The young woman groaned, the robe slipping off part of her shoulder, exposing the satiny soft skin.

MacGyver licked his lips slowly; he sat up, facing his pupil. He pulled the tie on the robe open, parting it and revealing her chest. He pushed the silk off her shoulders. Mac grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. They were both staring into each other's faces, the passion burning in their dark eyes. Mac's jaw clenched as his hands slinked up her back, diving into her hair. He grabbed a hold of the long fiery locks and bent her body backwards.

Gillian had her hands on her teacher's arms, her fingers digging into the skin when she felt her mentor's lips and tongue slide up her neck. She gasped loudly; the angle of her body made the contact with her instructor's that much deeper. 

MacGyver straightened up, resuming his sitting position. He pulled Gillian back up; his arms were still around her waist. He began to help her with the up and down motions; each stroke of their united bodies was echoing loudly in the bedroom.

Gillian leaned forward, her breathing ragged as she touched her forehead to her lover's chest. She was sweaty and limp, her body shaking with the strength of her orgasm.  

Her mentor was still in the throes of his own passion, his grip around Gillian's waist tightened. His head dropped back, his eyes squeezed shut as a loud bellow escaped out of his mouth. 

MacGyver flopped back down against his pillow; it took a few seconds for him to catch his breath.

Gillian was leaning against his stomach; she breathed deeply and exhaled a sated sigh. She turned her head and kissed the damp flesh gently. "Mac?"

"What?" MacGyver yawned; he reached down and stroked her hair. 

"What are we going to dress up as to go meet this person?" Gillian lifted her head and looked at his face. She slid off of him and crawled up the bed, plopping down beside him.

"I'll probably go as Adrian Castillan." Mac turned on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. 

"What about me?"

The assassin was studying his student. "Well, there are tons of wigs and colored contacts, why don't you get a dark wig and some blue eyes. That way we look more like brother and sister, less noticeable."

Gillian nodded. "All right, I'll dress conservatively, what time do we have to go."

MacGyver rolled back over and sighed. "We have to go to The Kona Kauai at 3."

Gillian had chosen her disguise very carefully. She was standing in front of the dresser looking herself over. She had put on a long black wig, braiding the hair down the middle of her back. For her clothes she put on a simple blue silk dress. It was sleeveless with small white orchids all over it. Her eyes were no longer dark; they were now a shade of aqua blue. A tube of mauve lipstick was now in her hand, she was painting it over her lips slowly. 

The bathroom door opened and her teacher came out. He had on the dark brown wig, the long straight hair spilling over his shoulders. MacGyver had on a pair of tight black jeans, his chest bare. He walked past his student and opened the closet door.

"So what shirt are you going to wear?" She put the lid on her lipstick and pressed her lips together.

"Probably the blue silk."  He went into the closet and came back out with a dark blue silk shirt on a hanger. He unbuttoned it and threw the hanger on the bed as he slipped it on.

"Well what do you think?" Gillian turned away from the mirror, spreading her arms to give her teacher a good gander of her outfit.

MacGyver stopped buttoning his shirt and looked over his pupil carefully. "You're fine." He went back to buttoning his shirt.

Gillian walked away from the dresser; she stood in front of her mentor and touched his hands. She was gazing into his light blue eyes; she could tell when all was not right with him. "Are you all right?"

Mac raised an eyebrow; he opened his mouth to deny it but then closed it again. He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I don't want to do this, the only reason I am is because Chancellor asked me to."

"I know, but we'll be fine." She gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

The assassin lifted his head, his jaw clenching. The light blue contacts gave his already intense eyes an even fiercer look to them as they narrowed slightly. "We _better _be or there'll be Hell to pay."

The Kona Kauai was an outdoor restaurant that was connected to Anini Beach. The crystal clear water and the reef offered the best snorkeling in all of Kauai. The restaurant was right on the edge of the water, a little over a hundred yards from the shore. There were a dozen white wrought iron tables that were spread out around a bamboo bar that was literally carved out of the thick palm trees and bright colorful flowers. 

MacGyver and Gillian were walking through the small crowd. The air was slightly chilly; the wind coming off of the water had a tiny bite to it.  

Mac had on a long black leather trench coat, his Beretta tucked into the inside pocket. They got closer to the bar and started looking around, scanning each table carefully for a vase of white roses. 

Gillian took off her shades and tucked them into the front of the dress. She looked around and spotted a snow white head with a dark suit on. In front of the older gentlemen was a crystal vase of bright white roses.

"Mac…" She lifted her head slightly, motioning towards the table at the far end of the long bamboo bar. 

The assassin turned to where his protégé was motioning, he too saw the grey short haired man in the suit.

"That must be Chancellor's friend."

"Yeah." Gillian sighed as she checked her watch; it was almost exactly 3 o'clock. "Well let's not keep him waiting."

The older man leaned back and he pulled a bejeweled chain out of his dark blue suit and opened his gold pocket watch. The time on the Roman numeral hands read 3 o'clock on the dot. He had another sip of his whiskey and had just barely sat the glass down when the two chairs on either side of him were pulled out. A couple sat down, the woman was beside him, the man right in front of him.

The older man with the blue eyes raised an eyebrow as he looked at the long haired man in the leather trench coat with the dark shades over his eyes. 

"Chancellor said you wanted to meet me." Mac casually took the shades off of his face, glaring at the older man with a deep scowl on his face. 

The grey haired man smiled as he studied the face of the assassin sitting before him. "Hello Alex."

MacGyver's face suddenly drained of its color, his back seemed to stiffen as he gazed at the older man with narrow, angry eyes. "Who are you?" It wasn't a question as much as it was a demand.

Gillian was puzzled; she saw the sudden anger boiling on her mentor's face. "You okay Adrian?"

Mac ignored the question, all his attention was focused on the man sitting in front of him. "I _asked_ you a question."

The older man picked up his whiskey and had another sip of it. "My name is Harry Jackson, I'm your grandfather. Ellen Jackson is my daughter and your mother."

MacGyver's face turned a bright shade of red, his jaw clenched. "I don't have a mother." His voice was scarcely about a whisper.

Harry was looking into his grandson's face. "Oh yes you do, she's living in Minnesota. I can see her face in yours."

Gillian saw the volcano that was her mentor about to erupt. She got out of her chair at the same time her teacher did. His hand went to get his gun and the young woman grabbed it and wrapped her arms around his waist, purposely putting her body between his hand and his pocket. "Mac, not now… not _here_, its way too public!" She was breathing hard, holding her teacher was like trying to wrestle an alligator. She could tell how angry he was. She reached between their bodies and took the gun, tucking it into her dress pocket.

MacGyver's face was a deep red, his eyes nothing more than two thick slits as he gazed at his pupil. He wanted nothing more than to blow this man away and the fact she was stopping him was only adding to molten lava pumping through his heart. The words she spoke were reaching him and he started to calm down, his body relaxing against her.

Gillian let go of Mac and backed away him. She stood behind him as he sat back down. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What do you want?"

Harry smiled, he was silently amused by the sudden reaction his presence had. "Oh, I just wanted to see you. Been keeping tabs on you for quite a while now, wanted to see first hand how you turned out. Chancellor has been a big help."

Mac nodded slowly as he stood back up. "Well now you saw." He picked up his sunglasses and slipped them back on. He turned around and started to leave with Gillian in tow.

"Alex…"

The name froze MacGyver in his tracks and he faced the older man once again. "Alex Jackson is _dead_, just like you're going to be if you don't get out of here."

Harry shook his head. "How did you get the name MacGyver? That's wasn't what the orphanage people named you."

The sunglasses were once more taken off. "And just _how would you know that? Been keeping track of me since the day I was abandoned or __what?"_

The older man sighed. "I had to see how my grandson was doing."

MacGyver leaned over the table, his face once again flushed with anger as he stared Harry down. "Grandson? Is _that what you called me?" His jaw was clenching. "You didn't give a damn about me then why start __now?"_

Harry swallowed hard. "Your mother…she had a rough time and she couldn't take care of you properly, that's why she did what she did."

"You're lying." Mac hissed. "She didn't want me. No one _ever wanted me." He stood back up and put his shades back on. "I'm giving you the chance to leave…you've got 24 hours to leave this island or I'll bury you here." MacGyver turned back around and walked away, his partner was beside him. _

Gillian very wisely said nothing.

The pair of assassins returned to their house, MacGyver went straight into the bedroom. Gillian followed behind him, not exactly sure what she should do. She stood in the doorway and watched her teacher. He took off his trench coat dropping it on the floor. He sat down on the black comforter. He was leaning over, his face in his hands.

Gillian cleared her throat as she walked into the room. "Mac? If you don't want to… I can go…" She motioned to the living room behind her.

"Just _shut up_, I don't want to hear your voice; I don't want to see your face." Mac's voice was harsh; he had hissed the words out at the young woman.

His student nodded, as she closed the door. She knew his harsh tone was not directly aimed at her. She was not about to leave him no matter what he said.

Gillian sat on the edge of the bed, watching him, her legs crossed over one another. She didn't say a word.

MacGyver slowly lifted his head, wiping his hands down his face. He sighed softly, replaying the meeting with Harry. There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind, each one a grim, vivid reminder of his past. Deep inside his gut a tiny flame of anger began to grow, he stood up slowly and walked out of the bedroom. The assassin was standing in the middle of the snow white living room.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face."

The young woman got up from the bed. "Yeah I heard what you said."

"Then why aren't you doing it?" His back was too her. 

"I'm not going anywhere, not when you're like this Mac."

"Like _what_?"

"You're angry and I really don't think you should be alone right now."

"Angry?" MacGyver whipped around and looked at her, his dark eyes wide as he stood in front of her.

"I was a child of rape Gillian!" He grabbed his student by her upper arms, his fingers sinking into her skin. "I wasn't a rich brat like you were! She didn't even love me!" He shoved her back away from him and went over to the furniture set. 

Mac was in a rage, there was molten lava pumping through his heart, his veins and every cell in his body. The world around him had taken on a red hue. He raised a booted foot and sent it down through the glass table.  He picked up a vase that had been knocked on the floor and threw it through the television screen. The black TV sizzled, a burst of sparks raining down from the broken screen onto the carpet.

"She couldn't kill me inside of her so she waited until I was born and dumped me in an orphanage!"  

Gillian was watching her mentor destroy the room, his face red from both anger and exertion as he knocked over the furniture, tore pictures off of the wall and ripped down the curtains from the windows. She knew why he was doing it; she knew also there was little she could do to stop him. He would quit when the immense storm brewing inside him had passed.

The only breakable thing left was the sliding glass doors. Mac ran up to them and began to punch them, after two attempts he put his fists through the large long rectangular shape panes of glass. The bits of broken glass rained down, sounding like wind chimes as it fell onto the porch.

By now MacGyver's hands were bloody, his silk shirt was wet with sweat and his wig was practically falling off his head. He sunk to his knees breathing hard. 

Gillian finally stepped into the living room carefully, mindful of the broken décor that was scattered all over the floor. She stood over her mentor and crouched down, taking his arm and helping him to his feet. She didn't say a word as she led him back into the bedroom.

MacGyver was lying in the middle of the bed. His chest was bare, the sheet pulled up to his waist. There were two large bowls, one on either side of him; his hands were soaking in them. He hadn't said a word since his explosion and neither had his pupil. She had stripped him of his sweaty clothes and had taken him with her into the shower. The young woman had washed him with gently loving hands and had put him in bed.

Gillian came out of the bathroom; she was in her white silk nightgown. She had a first aid kit in her hands as she climbed up onto the bed. There were two white towels lying on her pillow and she opened them carefully and laid them across her lap. She looked down at the metal bowl close to her and wrapped her hand around her teacher's wrist. She carefully lifted it out of the antiseptic solution and placed it gently into one of the towels. 

"They're not as bad as I thought." She whispered as she carefully patted them dry. There were a few long jagged cuts on his knuckles but most of the others on his fingers were small and superficial. She checked the other hand and saw the same thing.  Her dark eyes finally focusing on her teacher's face. "You're lucky you didn't do worse damage to your hands."

MacGyver slowly turned his head towards the sound of her voice. His face was blank and so where his eyes. 

"Leave my hands alone."  

Gillian opened the first aid kit and took out some antibacterial cream. She spread it onto the many cuts. "No." She got out a small roll of gauze and began to wrap it around his wounded hands.

He narrowed his gaze, the muscles of his jaw clenching. "Why do you _constantly_ defy me?"

The red haired woman focused her eyes on her mentor's face. "Because I know you don't mean it." She reached out and took his other hand out of the basin. She creamed it and wrapped it in gauze. The two basins were picked up and taken into the bathroom. 

Gillian came back out and climbed into the bed. "Are you ready to talk to me now or are you going to destroy this room next?"

The assassin's gaze turned icy as he locked eyes with his protégé. "I could snap your neck for that…cut hands or not I can _still kill you."_

Gillian lifted her head proudly. "And I can get out of this bed and walk away."

"So why don't you? What's stopping you?" MacGyver's face was no longer passive, his eyes were now flashing with anger.

"The same thing that's stopping you from killing me."

The blond man turned his head away from the gaze of his pupil. "Go to the dresser… the last drawer."

Gillian climbed down from the bed and walked across the room to the shining black dresser. She crouched down and pulled out the last drawer. There was a large manila envelope that looked as though it had seen better days. It had large water stains and was torn. She picked it up and showed it to her instructor. "This?"

MacGyver was watching her; he gave her a slight nod. "Bring it here."

The young woman sat back down on the bed and opened the metal clasp on the envelope and dumped its contents onto the bed. There was a file folder and a few black and white photographs, along with a couple of papers.

"What is all this?"

Mac sighed, he leaned his head back against the headboard. His hands were beginning to throb. "Start with the papers."

Gillian picked up the yellowish papers and looked at them. The papers were certificates, two of them were birth. One of them read ALEXANDER CALEB JACKSON; the other read ANGUS IAN MACGYVER.

"The paper that bears the name Alex Jackson belongs to me." 

His student looked it over carefully. "That old man called you Alex; and this is why, right?"

MacGyver wouldn't look at her; his eyes were focused straight ahead. "Right…look at the other paper carefully."

Gillian set the two birth certificates down and picked up the last one. It was a death certificate and the name ANGUS IAN MACGYVER was on it. Her dark eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard. "This says you're dead." She checked the date. "You died when you were 7."

"I didn't die, but Alex Jackson did. He died the moment he found out he was the product of rape." Mac's face was beginning to flush, he was getting angry again. "The people at the orphanage kept it from me until I broke into the file room when I was 18. It was my last night in the orphanage. I took those papers and that file that belonged to some kid named MacGyver that had died of pneumonia. I burned my file and from that moment on Alex Jackson didn't exist anymore."

Gillian picked up the file and began to look through it. "So from the orphanage, where did you go?"

"The military…spent four years being all I could be. Learned a lot of useful stuff about weapons, bombs and various other methods of killing." He turned his head and looked at her. "Did a few hits for money, used my temporary duty overseas to do it. That's how I go HIT's attention. They recruited me right after I was done in the military."

His student looked down at the photos and picked them up. One photo was of a baby, the other of a blond little boy. "You?"

Mac saw the photos and nodded. "Yeah."

Gillian wanted to say something about how cute her mentor was but she decided against it. He still seemed to be in a rather foul mood and didn't want to anger him further. She cleared her throat. "Harry said something about your mom and you said he was lying."

"He was."

"So you _did_ try and contact your mother?"

"It didn't do any good, she told me she didn't want me then and certainly not now and slammed the door in my face."

The young woman closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

MacGyver narrowed his eyes. "I don't want you to be sorry; I don't need your pity."

"And you're not getting it. I just said I'm sorry that she treated you like that."

"So was I." His stern gaze went away. "So now you know why he called me Alex."

Gillian gathered everything up and put it back into the envelope. "What are you going to do about your grandfather?"

"I don't know." Mac closed his eyes and slung his arm over them. His hands were really beginning to bother him now, there were shooting pains going down his fingers.

Gillian set the envelope on the nightstand and stretched out next to her teacher. "I keep wondering why he decided to suddenly contact you after all this time." She reached out and gently touched his face. "Your hands hurt?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make you a drink."  Mac's student got out of the bed and went into the living room. There was a wet bar in the corner and she got out a small crystal glass and filled it with a whiskey and a single ice cube. She ran her finger along the top of the bottle and stuck it into her mouth. The brown liquid burned her tongue and she capped the bottle and headed back into the bedroom.

"Here, this will help with the pain." Gillian sat down on her mentor's side of the bed and handed him the glass.

MacGyver uncovered his face. His fingers ached when he closed them around the glass and brought it to his lips. The dark brown liquid gently touching his lips and filling his mouth, it burned his throat slightly as he swallowed it. He was watching his student as he lowered the glass.

"Do you remember how I found you?"

The young woman nodded. "You and Jack Dalton came to my house for a night of pleasure."

Mac had another small sip of his whiskey. "Yes, your place was the most reputable in LA." He sighed as he thought back to the large white mansion on the outskirts of town. It had pillars in the front and a white fountain. "How _did_ you get the money for that place?"

Gillian sighed, shaking her head slowly. "It was my cut of a fee for helping my lover take over my father's business. He gave me a 125 thousand for betraying my family and getting me disowned."

"You thought you loved him and all he did was use you."

"And then he threw me away when the deal was done." She looked away from her teacher. "It cost me my family and my trust fund."

MacGyver slowly reached out and turned her face towards him. "Yes, but if Jack hadn't had too much Scotch and tried to get his pleasure from you, you wouldn't be here."

Gillian was looking into her mentor's face, his dark eyes were serious. "He came up behind me and forced me down on the bed. I stabbed him in the neck with my fountain pen from my desk."

Mac nodded. "It was your speed, your cunning and your creativity that got my attention. I _knew_ you could be molded into a world class assassin." A wicked smile came to his lips. "And how many assassins did Chancellor assign to be your mentor before you came to me?"

"I went through six." The young woman lifted her head proudly. "I was not willing to go along with my punishment from Chancellor and the board for killing Jack."

Her teacher gave her a nod. "They could have saved a few years of trouble if they had just given you to me _first. After all I was the one that found you in the first place."_

Gillian grinned. "No, Chancellor had to learn the hard way."

MacGyver's expression became one of stone, his lips tightening. "He's been friends with my grandfather all this time, that's probably how I ended up doing that hit on Nikki Carpenter."

His student creased her brow. "Harry is with the mob?" She thought about how the older man was dressed. "Of course he is, that suit was a dead give away. How _else_ would an old man be able to afford Armani?"

Mac finished his whiskey and set the glass down beside him. 

The young woman swallowed hard, she reached out to gently touch one wrapped up hand. "Mac, I know you're angry that your grandfather is here, but I think there's something you need to consider."

Her teacher slowly turned his head and looked at her, his dark eyes narrowing. "Why he's here…right?"

"Right." Gillian's fingers moved up his hand to his arm and stroked it gently. "Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious."

The assassin sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "All right so maybe I _am_ wondering why he's here." He glanced at his partner. "Call the Kona Kauai Hotel; they should have him listed as a guest. Leave a message for him."

Gillian nodded as she leaned close to Mac and kissed him, pressing her forehead to his. "I know you really don't want to see him but you're doing the right thing."

MacGyver leaned his forehead against Gillian's. She was right; he didn't want anything to do with Harry but at the same time part of him was curious.  He reached up and touched her hair as best he could with his injured hands. "We'll see, won't we?" 

Gillian opened the front door, seeing the older man in the fancy dark suit behind it. He had a pleasant expression that melted into a surprised one when he saw the young woman.

"Did we meet?"

"Yes we did, but I'm not in my disguise." Gillian was now in a white summer dress with a light flower print. She stepped back and opened the door wider. "Come in." She spotted a pair of rather large burly men in black suits standing on the front porch. They both had their hands folded in front of them and they glanced over their shoulders at her briefly. 

Harry stepped through the door and Gillian closed it behind her. "It's this way." She led him through the living room with its white leather furniture and black big screen TV. There was a sliding glass door that was wide open, the light breeze blowing the delicate sheer curtains. 

MacGyver was sitting out on the wooden deck that overlooked the ocean; his sunglasses on his face. The wind coming from the shore was blowing his hair. He was sitting at the white wrought iron patio set. He had jeans and a white shirt on, it was unbuttoned and the skin of his bare chest was shining in the sunlight. He had his legs stretched out on top of a chair, his bare feet crossed. There was a small crystal glass in his bandaged hands and he brought it to his lips and sipped whiskey from it. 

"Mac…someone's here to see you." Gillian was behind Harry, she stepped around him to stand over her teacher.  He set the glass on the table and looked at the elderly man. 

Gillian stretched out her arm to the vacant chair directly across from her mentor. "Why don't you have a seat, may I offer you a drink?"

Harry was studying the blond man; his attention was temporarily shifted to the young woman. "Yeah, Scotch please."

She nodded as she glanced at her teacher. "Refill Mac?"

MacGyver's focus was on the grey haired man that was now sitting on the other side of the table. "Bring the bottle."

Gillian nodded and disappeared into the house.

Harry unbuttoned his jacket, leaning back a little in his chair. "Your lady friend said she was in disguise when we first met, I can see you were too." He got no response from his grandson; Mac only sat there, saying nothing. Harry cleared his throat. "I was surprised by your phone call."

"You weren't the only one surprised today." MacGyver finally spoke, his voice having all the warmth of a blizzard. 

The older man nodded. "Yeah I'm sure it was quite a shock seeing me."

Gillian returned carrying a small silver tray with the crystal ice bucket, a pair of tongs, a bottle of whiskey and a glass of Scotch for the guest. She set it down in the middle of the table and refreshed her teacher's drink. She picked up the Scotch and handed it to Harry. The young woman started to leave, wanting Mac and his grandfather to have privacy. 

"Gillian?"

The sound of her name froze her in mid stride; she turned around and faced her partner. "Yes?"

Mac didn't say a word to her but his dark eyes peering over the top of his sunglasses, did the talking. They were asking her to stay and Gillian tried very hard not to let her smile show as she walked back over to the table and took the chair closest to her mentor. She was now between the two men sitting across from each other. 

Harry drank half his Scotch in one sip, the ice clinking in the glass as he set it down on the table. He wasn't too thrilled to see the red haired woman sitting down. "Does she have to be here? I thought we could talk by ourselves."

A hand came up, touching the sunglasses and sliding them down just enough to get the full view of a pair of volcanic brown eyes. "Yes she does. She's here for my convenience, not yours."

The older man tightened his lips. "Fine." 

MacGyver's scowl deepened. He sighed, having a sip of his whiskey. "In case you're wondering why you're here, let me get right to the point." He took the sunglasses off, tossing them on the metal table. He was now looking right into the face of his grandfather. "You and Chancellor arranged for us to get together, which was a very big risk for him. He knows better than to cross me and what I want to know from you is _why."_

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Chancellor had nothing to do with it, don't take your revenge out on him."

"And why shouldn't he?" Gillian spoke up, much to the surprise of both men. Her stern gaze was burning a hole into Harry's face. "You said Chancellor is innocent of all this? Well I don't buy that, he told us that you two were good friends. He's had to have known all this time who you were." She turned towards her mentor. "Chancellor knew your grandfather and he never said a word."

"Because I told him not too. I told him it would be best that Alex didn't know about me."

MacGyver could feel his temper threatening to boil out of him but he kept it in check. "Why?"

Harry leaned forward, wiping his hands down his face. "I didn't want you to get mixed up with the kind of people that I'm involved with."

"You mean the _family_ men you're associated with?"

The old man dropped his hands down onto the table. "How did you know that?"

His grandson scoffed. "The mob just doesn't hand over contracts to just _anyone_."

Gillian nodded, crossing her arms over his chest. "If you're so protective, why are you here now?"

Harry reached out, taking a hold of the bottle of whiskey and pouring it into his empty glass. He filled it almost totally up before putting the cap back on. He took a hold of it with shaking hands and drank a good portion of it down. The glass was thumped back down onto the table as the older man exhaled loudly. "That's good stuff."

MacGyver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was tired of playing these games and his patience with this stubborn old man was growing thin. There was a gun strapped under the table and he put his right hand on it.  "You _heard what Gillian said now answer the question."_

Gillian knew what was under the table; she swallowed hard when she saw one of her teacher's hands disappear.  She reached under the table and gently pressed her hand against his. 

Mac's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he glared at his protégé.  The young woman raised an eyebrow, telling her instructor to have a little bit of patience.  The assassin sighed, moving his hand away from the gun. He slumped back in his chair. 

His student sighed out of relief as she looked at the older man that now had the floor. 

Harry said nothing; he simple tapped his fingers on the table.

MacGyver had finally had enough, his patience disappearing like a puff of smoke. "Harry…you have exactly five seconds to answer the damn question before I take my Beretta out from under this table and shoot you."

Gillian closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head, so much for patience. "He means it Harry."

A curious look bloomed on Harry's face and he raised an eyebrow. "He does huh?"

The assassin's hand disappeared, pulling the Velcro straps that held the gun in place and showing it to the older man. He slapped it down on the table. "See, here is it, now start _talking_ or I'm going to shoot you and dump your body in the ocean." His dark eyes were flashing now and his jaw clenched. "Do we understand each other?"

The grey haired elderly man was gazing at his grandson, his blue eyes steady.  "I need you to do me a favor."

MacGyver creased his brow. "A favor? And why _exactly_ should I do you a favor?"

Harry shifted sideways a little, his legs crossing over one another. "I represent some business men that want you to take care of a certain problem for us."

The red haired woman between the two men looked at her mentor, raising an eyebrow.  A slight shake of her head caught Mac's eyes and he gave her a small nod knowing exactly what she said.  He settled back in his chair, and picked up his glass, bringing it to his lips. "Who?"

Harry cleared his throat, tugging a little at his tie. "The who doesn't matter until I got your word that you'll take the hit."

MacGyver shook his head, his guarded expression deepening.  "It doesn't work that way." He glanced to his left at Gillian who once again shook her head slightly. 

"Mac…"

He gave her a nod as his eyes once more focused on his grandfather. "Tell me the specifics here Harry or the answer is automatically no."

Gillian's head whipped towards the door, the sound of the ringing satellite phone reaching her ears. "Excuse me for a moment." She got up and headed for the broken sliding door, the repairman had replaced the shattered glass with Plexiglas.

A pair of dark eyes focused on her, questioning exactly why she was leaving. She curled her fingers in a fist, sticking out her thumb and pinky and brought to the side of her head. 

Mac got the simple gesture immediately and nodded as she pulled back the sliding door, closing it behind her.

Gillian walked through the living room, because of her mentor's earlier display of temper; the room was surprisingly bare now. The gang of repairmen had brought in a new television and a new coffee table but all of the smaller knick knacks that had been destroyed were not part of the repairs. The beige carpet had been vacuumed and all of the blood from MacGyver battered hands had been steamed cleaned. The phone was on the dining room table and flipped open the case and turned on the descrambler.

"Hello?"

_"What does the old man want Gillian?"_

The red head's heart froze in her chest. She swallowed hard, her mouth going dry as the voice of her boss echoed in her ears. "He wants Mac to kill someone Chancellor, says he represents a group of business men that want a problem taken care of."

_"And what has MacGyver said?"_

Gillian turned around, glancing out the glass at her teacher. 

A breeze had kicked up, coming in from the water and blowing his golden hair. His sunglasses were back over his eyes and she could see the prominent scowl on his face.  "When I was out there Harry wanted him to say yes before even knowing anything. Mac said he wanted to know more before he gave an answer."

_"Perhaps I can answer that for him Gillian."_

The cold harsh tone of her boss sent a shudder down her spine. "What are you going to do?"

Nothing but silence was on the phone line and Gillian could feel her knees trembling. _"I've got him in my sights right now Gillian; his forehead is in the cross hairs of a high powered rifle."_

A cold finger suddenly traced down her backbone as she fumbled to get the briefcase closed. She picked it up and moved it to the back of the couch. She was now standing at the glass door, looking around for any sign of the rifle or the person behind it.

_"You can't see him Gillian; he's too good to be seen."_

The young woman was breathing hard. "Why Chancellor, why are you doing this?"

_"I have no choice, if he agrees HIT is finished and I cannot allow that."_

"But you don't _know_ what his answer is." 

_"You could tell me. See, this is your chance. The board and I know you're ready to be on your own. Say the magic word and you're free of him."_

Gillian shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and for one split second her mind was screaming at her to give the word. _Just say it and he'll die, we'll be on our own._ _No more orders, no more catering to that self centered son of a bitch_.  Her fingers were gripping the silver phone so hard they were sweating.

"Chancellor…" Her voice had become nothing more than a tiny squeak. 

_"Gillian?"_

"Chancellor! Don't do it Chancellor! Let him go!" She was practically yelling in the phone.

_"Gillian? Are you there? Without your answer, I have no choice but to give the rifleman the green light."_

Gillian gasped, opening the briefcase and looking down to see that the bright red ERROR button was flashing on the panel of the phone.

"Oh God! Not now!" She dropped the phone andgrabbed the handle, throwing back the heavy glass door as hard as she could, her legs feeling like gelatin as she ran towards her mentor.

MacGyver heard the soft whooshing of the door opening and turned towards it, his dark eyes widening in surprise when he saw the frightened face of his pupil. He started to open his mouth to ask what was going on when a flash directly in front of him caught his attention. His head whipped around, facing front again. It was a red light and his instincts quickly told him what it was. He put both hands on the table in front of him and pushed as hard as he could, tipping his chair over backwards.

Gillian dove at him, her small body slamming into his. The force of it was strong enough to roll them off the deck and down the small hill onto the soft sand just as loud popping sounds began to ring out. 

Gillian was on top of her teacher, burying her head in his chest and covering him as best she could, squeezing her eyes shut. She jumped at each shot that cut through the air. 

Mac was breathing hard as he took off his shades. He looked up towards the deck before shifting his gaze down to the trembling form that was attached to him.

"Gillian?" 

She raised her head slowly; her heart was pounding in her chest as she gazed into her teacher's face. "Are you okay?" Gillian rolled off of him and looked down at him, tracing her hand down his bare chest. "Did you get hit anywhere?"

"Gillian?" Mac wasn't getting through to his student, he wanted answers and she was too busy checking him over. Finally he grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her slightly; not caring that it hurt his hands; his fingers sinking hard enough into her skin to get her attention. "Gillian!" He yelled right in her face.

She gasped, swallowing hard as she focused on his eyes. 

"What the _hell_ just happened here?" Mac hissed as he pulled her closer to him, close enough to feel her warm breath on his cheeks. 

Gillian slowly turned her head towards the light colored wooden deck. "Chancellor was on the phone, he said he was going to kill you if you said agreed to take the hit Harry offered."

MacGyver's eyes flashed with anger, his lips becoming a thick grim line. "Did he say why?"

"He said that HIT would be finished if you took Harry's contract." Gillian was beginning to calm down and now that her adrenaline rush was gone she was beginning to shake.

The blond man still had a hold of her arms as he got up from the sand, pulling her up with him. They climbed back up the wooden steps slowly, not sure of what they would find at the top of them.

Gillian was beside her mentor, swallowing hard as she reached the last step and stepped out onto the deck.

Harry was face down, slumped forward across the table. It looked at if he was getting out of his chair, almost standing when the shots were fired. 

The white wrought iron was now stained with the older man's blood. There were thick red rivulets running down the sides of the table, pooling at his feet and spreading across the wooden surface. 

Gillian sighed, shaking her head as she glanced at her teacher; the wind had kicked up again blowing her hair away from her shoulders. 

MacGyver still had his glasses in his hands, his dark eyes narrowed; they seemed to turn a deadly shade of coal black. He went towards the open sliding glass door and stepped inside the living room.  He saw the satellite phone lying where his student had dropped it and he bent down and picked it up, setting it on the edge of the couch.

"It crapped out on me while I was using it." Gillian was standing in the doorway, watching her teacher.

"Did Harry come with body guards?" Mac took his Swiss Army knife out of his pocket and began unscrewing the screws that held the case together.

"Yeah he did."

"Open the door and see if they're alive or not."

Gillian creased her brow as she walked into the living room. "Why?"

Mac lifted his head and looked at her. A deep foreboding look was flashing in his eyes, "There was more than one shot fired." Gillian was about to open her mouth again when her teacher scowled at her. "Lesson number two?"

"Take the kill shot only." 

He gave her a nod. "So if there is more than one shot fired…"

"There is more than one target."

Gillian walked past her teacher, heading for the front door; she reached out, taking the knob in her hand and slowly turning it. The door opened a tiny bit, and the young woman pressed her face against the crack. "I see two suits lying on the sand." She turned away from the door. "They got them." She closed the door. "Any idea who pulled the trigger?"

MacGyver had the satellite phone open, it was nothing but a mass of red wires encased in bright metal. His hands were diving into the shining box, fiddling with the circuitry. "It was probably Domino; you know that little trigger happy bastard specializes in stuff like this. He's probably out in a boat somewhere with one of his special rifles."

Gillian joined her teacher, watching him twist wires together. "Can it be fixed?"

"Of course…just need one or two things." He was gazing at his student; he lifted his hand to touch her chin, turning her head. He spotted something on the side of her head and carefully pulled a gold bobby pin out of her hair. 

She turned back and studied the pin between his fingers. "Is that all?"

Her mentor shook his head. "I need a piece of tin foil."

Gillian nodded, heading into the kitchen to get her teacher what he asked for.

MacGyver had rewired the circuit and had gotten the phone working. He was sitting on the edge of their bed, the phone pressed to the side of his head. He was waiting for the computer to pick up so he could be connected with Chancellor. 

Gillian was pacing back and forth in front of him; she was rubbing her hands together. She couldn't imagine what Chancellor was going to say or if he was going to be furious that MacGyver was still alive. She glanced at her teacher, seeing him suddenly sit up.; a large scowl suddenly darkened his features as he stuck the receiver out to her. "It's connected."

Gillian's heart start racing as she took the phone from him. She heard the computer ask her for her password and she swallowed hard. "Codename Vixen."

_"Accepted…stand by for connection."_

She glanced at her teacher. "It's connecting."

MacGyver curled his fingers at her. "Here, I'll handle this." His deep tone forbid argument and the red haired woman stretched her hand out to him; it slightly shook as she passed him the phone.

The assassin pressed the receiver to his ear, waiting for the other end of the line to pick up. 

There was a loud click and he lifted the bottom of the receiver higher.

_"Gillian Darling how are you holding up?"_ The man on the other end of the phone sounded sympathetic, obviously thinking the young woman was taking the death of her teacher hard.

"I'm just fine Sweetheart."

Silence dominated the line for what seemed like an eternity.  _"MacGyver?"_

A small cold smile moved across the blond man's lips as he got up from the bed. "What's the matter Chancellor, surprised that I'm still alive?" There was a low twinge of anger in his voice that was slowly beginning to rise. "You tried to kill me you son of a _bitch!_ Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't burn you and the board to the ground!" He was the one pacing around now; he was covering the area in front of the bed in two or three fast strides. The two ends of his open white shirt were swinging, fluttering in the breeze he made as he walked.

_"Gillian didn't give me an answer, I had no choice but to tell my gunman to take his shot."_

"Our satellite phone went dead!" Mac lifted his eyes to look at his pupil. "Domino was _sloppy_ Chancellor! He shined his laser sight right in my _face_ before he took his shot!"

_"Is that how you were able to avoid getting hit?"_

Gillian cringed, dropping her head; her mentor was angry and the thought of him wrecking another room entered her mind. She got out of his way and quickly moved to the head of the bed.

MacGyver licked his lips and pressed them together, wiping his hand down his mouth. He was furious, the world around him was tinted with red; his breath felt like fire that burned in his chest as he inhaled and exhaled.  "I avoided getting _hit because I'm the best and how __dare you try and wipe me out!"_

_"MacGyver it was necessary!"_

"Why? You told Gillian it was because taking that contract would have destroyed HIT!" Mac was pacing at a faster rate. He was yelling now, and the loudness of his voice echoed in the bedroom. 

_"And that was the truth! Harry and his mob buddies were trying to set you up!"_

That stopped the assassin dead in his tracks and he whipped around to face his cowering student. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control the rage that was coursing through his veins. "How?"

The man on the other end sighed heavily. _"When Harry first asked to meet with you I had my suspicions. He's been watching you all this time and now out of the blue decided he wanted to see you?" Chancellor's voice had calmed down a little, taking on a more serious less angered tone. _"I did a little snooping, seems that the FBI has been closing in on the family Harry is associated with."__

Mac said nothing, simply staring at Gillian. He appeared to be cooling down; the flush in his cheeks was disappearing. 

The young woman swallowed hard and began to relax a little, stretching out on the bed. Gillian laid down with a soft sigh on the left side, keeping her eyes on her trainer.

"So now the mob is trying to cover their asses." Mac sighed, shaking his head. "Who was I supposed to take out for them?"

_"The head of the FBI."_

The assassin sat down, turning his back to his partner. "So by killing him the focus would change. The FBI and every law enforcement agency in this country would demand justice and the shift would have gone from the mob family to HIT."

The line got quiet for a brief moment. _"Now you know why Domino was going to shoot you if you said yes and why when the phone went dead and Gillian didn't answer I had no choice but to give him the green light."_

Gillian couldn't hear both halves of the conversation but she could tell by her teacher's shoulders that whatever the answer was, Chancellor's actions had been justified. MacGyver's shoulders seemed to droop, the stress that had been making them stiff was now gone, evaporated along with his anger.

_"Did Domino take out Harry?"_

Mac looked over his shoulder at his reclining protégé. "Yes, and his body guards too." 

The young woman scooted down to the edge of the bed, kneeling behind her teacher. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and began pulling back his shirt. Her teacher let her, switching hands with the phone and allowing her to peel the shirt off of him, revealing his back. 

_"Excellent, get rid of the bodies anyway you see fit." _

Gillian's hands were tracing up and down Mac's back, leaning forward to kiss it. Her soft lips barely grazing the surface of his warm skin.

MacGyver tilted his head back, closing his eyes and licking his lips slowly. "We'll take care of it Chancellor, don't worry."

His student pushed his head forward, dragging her tongue across the back of his neck. Gillian hugged him, her fingers gliding down his chest.

_"I'm not worried MacGyver, I know you'll take care of everything."_

The assassin bit his lip, stifling a groan. He heard the line click and he dropped the phone; it landed with a clunk of the carpeting. 

Mac opened the arms around him and turned over, tackling his student against the bed. "We don't have time for this now." He was face to face with her, his hand reaching down to stroke her face. "We have to go."

Gillian was looking up into her mentor's face. "Domino?"

Mac sat back on his haunches; pulling her up with him He shook his head. "Domino won't be foolish enough to open his mouth about us without revealing his whereabouts and when he does he's a dead man and he knows that."

The young woman nodded her head. "Harry's bound to have told his associates where he was going. He's too smart not to." She swallowed hard, looking into her teacher's serious face. "And when the family doesn't hear from him, they're going to come looking for him."

"We're not safe here anymore."

He was right and Gillian knew it, they had to act quickly. 

"What do we do? We've got bodies to dispose of and a mess to clean up and no time to do it."

MacGyver climbed off the bed, picking up his shirt and putting it on. "We've still got a little time left." He walked around the bed and over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out his Beretta, pulling out the clip and checking it before slapping it back into place.  "Pack our stuff."

Gillian got off of the bed and went over to the closet. "And what are you going to do?"

He tucked the Beretta behind his back, into the waistband of his jeans and put his shirt over it. "Cover our tracks." He left the bedroom and headed for the garage.

MacGyver slipped on his black leather trench coat and adjusted the collar. The sun had gone down and the sky was beginning to darken, turning a shade of deep medium blue.  He looked out across the water, watching the full moon beginning to rise. 

"Mac…we need to go."

Gillian was behind him. She still had on her white sundress, the material glowing in the silver moon light that was growing brighter as the moon climbed higher in the sky. She had the black gym bag hanging from her arm.

The blond man nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, the top of it was gone wrapped instead with a wad of cotton. A small wooden match was in his hand suddenly, his thumb nail scrapping across the top of it sparking the match to life. The cotton wadding was set a fire and the bottle of alcohol was tossed onto the front porch. 

The glass shattered, the fire quickly spreading across the wooden surface of the porch. The front door was open and the bright yellow flame crawled inside the house.

Mac watched the house slowly become engulfed in fire. "Yeah, let's go." He turned around and faced his partner. The light from the fire was casting an eerie orange glow on his face and hair. 

Gillian looked up into his face. The seriousness of the situation suddenly weighed heavily on her mind. They were running off to parts unknown yet again.

MacGyver took a step closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He could see the fear and uncertainty painted on her face. "We're going to find that leak and plug it Gillian. That bastard Murdoc isn't going to find us until I want him to. He thinks he's got the edge right now but he's got nothing, okay?" 

The young woman swallowed hard. This was a rare moment of warmth and caring that she had never seen in her teacher before. He believed what he was telling her and it gave her comfort. "Okay."

He nodded, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Come on, we better put some distance between us and this house before the fire hits the chemicals in the kitchen."

The couple started walking away from the house, heading down to the water. There was a boat waiting for them that would take them to the other side of the island where their plane was parked.

Gillian threw her gym bag into the back of the white speed boat and together the couple pushed the boat that was parked on the sand, into the water. When it was adrift they both stomped through the freezing cold, ankle deep water and climbed aboard.

MacGyver started the engine and dropped it into gear just as the beach house exploded. The dark night becoming day with the height and intensity of the chemically altered flames, the air was suddenly cloudy and thick with smoke.  They took off, the salt water spraying them as they headed across the dark black ocean at top speed.


End file.
